What Have I Done?
by escape2neverland
Summary: One-Shot of the scene in episode 6 of season 2 when Pepper and Tony talked about their dates.. both of them are not quite amused with each others dates... and their own. CHAPTER 2: RESPONSES TO ALL REVIEWS! PLEASE READ IF YOU REVIEWED! :D
1. What Have I Done?

**Some ranting issues here on Episode 6 of Season 2:**

**There is nobody in the world who hates whitney more than I do. Seriously. (except maybe you guys xD )**

**But I gotta admit: there was A LOT of hints that pepperony is gonna be big in IM:AA. The dazed yet jealous Tony, the shocked but flirtish Pepper.. oh, its getting goood.**

**So here my lil oneshot on a lil .. deleted scene, when Tony and Pepper talk about their dates in the middle of the episode ;) .. ugh, I SERIOUSLY CANNOT STOP WATCHING THAT SCENE OVER AND OVER AGAIN ON NIKCTOONS !**

**Disclaimer: I hate Whitney, luckily she has no ownership of IM:AA, like me. ... CURSE U, WHITNEY!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously Tony, Whitney?" Pepper exclaimed, raising her hands to show emphasis. Tony chuckled, facing Pepper. "Pepper, I see no problem with me going out with Whitney-"<p>

"But that's _THE PROBLEM," _Pepper interrupted. "You shouldn't be dating someone who _doesn't know you're Iron Man!" _she whispered the last part, crossing her arms. Tony walked towards his armor, smiling. "Oh, and I should go out with someone who does?" Pepper blushed, turning away. Tony didn't realized how cocky he sounded as he fixed more of his armor. "Maybe I should tell her then-"

"NO!" Pepper turned around, eyes fixed on Tony. Tony chuckled as he turned around to face Pepper, but stopped as he look at her furious expression. "Whitney _can't _and _shouldn't _know about your secret, it's super risky." Tony smirked, making Pepper even _more_ furious. "How can you find this funny? Tony, you are about to make one of the- the _stupidest_ choices in your life, and you just laugh? You know what, I don't care anymore... I've got a date to catch," Pepper said as she started heading out the door, only to be stopped by Tony gently grabbing her arm. Pepper looked back to see Tony, his awestrucking blue eyes covered with confusion.

"You're actually dating Happy Hogan?" Tony asked, laughing, but with a hint of concern. Pepper released her arm slowly from Tony's grasp. "Why yes, I am. In Fact _he_ was the one who asked me out to dinner this evening." Pepper giggled, sighing dreamily. Tony grunted, sharply turning back to his armor. Pepper noticed this and smirked, walking towards Tony.

"Well, since you have no Iron Man schedule this night, why not? After all, he _is_ nice, sweet, funny..." Tony boasted a laugh. "Wow, seriously Pepper?" he exclaimed as he stood in front of her. "You think he's all that?" Pepper frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

"Of course I do!"

"Come on, Pepper... he has the brain of an acorn!"

"He _does not_!"

"Ha, nice save there."

"Tony, why else would I have accepted the date?"

"To make me jealous?" Pepper froze. As did Tony, realizing what he just said. _Ring Ring_. Luckily, Pepper's phone rang. It was Happy reminding Pepper about the date. Pepper closed her phone and looked back at Tony, who was staring right back at her. Pepper coughed and clear her throat. "Well, I... better get going!" she said, trying to sound excited. Tony just looked at her with pleading eyes, as if they were telling her not to go. Pepper hesitated, but took off, leaving Tony speechless.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>I still hate Whitney. Well, can't wait for what the writers did with the Pepperony couple. In other words, R&amp;R for comments about my story.. or my rant :D <strong>


	2. Responses to Reviews

_**Hello everyone! :) I'm here to answer all your reviews and comments on my previous One-Shot of "What Have I Done?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Divinity Of Eternity<strong>_

Thanks for the review, here are some things I just wanna point out: This fanfic was coming from one of my 3 perspectives of the show: The action, the romance, and the whole show overall. I'm writing about how I feel from the 2nd perspective and some part of the 3rd. As a watcher and connecting with the show, I believe Tony and Pepper are the pairing in the show. I'm not saying _I hate Whitney overall_, I'm just writing from my perspective. I don't think it's "pathetic" "unleashing my imagination", as what fanfiction's motto/main point is, and of course it's a fictional character, well, if it wasn't .. **_we wouldn't be reading things from fanfiction now would we?_** I've also read you're previous _Tony and Pepper_ fanfics, and they are really good. I'm not and _never _saying it's a a stupid and pathetic thing to like Gepper and Tony/Whitney pairings, because I know it's from _your_ perspective. I'm glad a got a review from someone with another perspective of the TonyxPepper pairing, seeing that there are many other people who look at IM:AA in their 2nd perspective differently. I'm also opened to Gepper stories, and I'm reading yours... it's getting good! You should update more :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Latina Nerd<strong>_

Dude... You.. love... Tangled? Or your friend- but yea..- DUDE..**_ YOU ARE AWESOME MY FRIEND! FRYING PANS FOR THE WIN! _**(fist pump back) haha, dark side, naw, don't worry. I guess it's natural to accept the Pepperony on IM:AA coz of the **jealousy** and **EEEP**! moments XD OMG YOU ARE NOT STRANGE AT ALL I DO THAT TOO! (writing stories of Pepperony on a notebook) HEHE AWESOME!

Again, thanks for the review :D (waves frying pan, but accidentally drops it, making a huge clanging noise)

* * *

><p><em><strong>SouthParkNerd96<strong>_

LOLOL I TOTALLY KNOW RIGHT? (about the whitney hate, it's getting crazy!) thanks for the review, YOU'RE SASUM TOO! LOVE LOVE LOVEE YOUR FANFICS ON PEPPERONY AND ChanelxRhodey :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>XxThe Penny TreasurexX<strong>_

thank you thank you for the review :D haha, Whitney hate = Happy Tony, but Happy + Pepper = Jealous Tony .. this is the only math that makes sense for me xD and yeup, I guess more Pepperony moments on IM:AA i'll try to add my own thoughts on it :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CrazyTomboy78<strong>_

Yeup, a "deleted scene"(wink wink). CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE SPAZZY-NESS ON WHITNEY AGAIN AS USUAL! :DDD Don't forget to inform my on pepperony moments on episodes so i'll be looking forward to them :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE SPECIAL MOMENTS ON IM:AA :D <strong>_


End file.
